Femme Fatale
by Writie
Summary: Chapter 12- Does Stacy want Brock? She isn't too happy that Torrie wants him. Stacy is however happy with she and Brock's success, but is she getting a little too comfortable? Paul Heyman turns the tables, adding even more fuel to the war between them. Ca
1. Default Chapter

Femme Fatale  
  
Author: Writie  
  
Stars: Brock Lesnar, Stacy Keibler, Kurt Angle, The Big Show, Team Angle, Test and others  
  
His large fist smashed through the wall with unbelievable strength. He withdrew his hand from the wreckage he had cause unfazed. He continued to destroy things in his path of destruction. He angrily paced back and forth with a burning hatred for that conniving weasel Paul Heyman. The increasing long for revenge mixed with his anger only fueled the fire. He was strong and quick. He could beat anyone. He was everything Paul had ever said he was, so why would he be dumb enough to screw over The Next Big Thing? The first time pissed him off, but now for the second time?! He had trust Paul and he had trusted Kurt Angle to stick by his word, only to be screwed over again. For the second time he had been played! He had been set up for a trap and was dumb enough to walk into it. Paul always acted as if Brock were stupid. Well, he wasn't stupid, and he wasn't just brawn, he had brains and he was determined to get back at Paul Heyman, and his "clients" no matter what it took. But how could you get revenge on someone you can't catch? Paul was smart, that was for sure, but he couldn't keep getting away from Brock forever. Eventually, his luck would run out. He made sure all the cards were stacked against Brock. Well, Brock would get his title back and get his revenge, if it were the last thing he would do. Paul was going down!  
  
Stacy slowly rubbed baby oil over her legs. Being Test's manager was great, but she always wanted to make an impact. She was tired of being seen as just the pretty blonde with amazing legs and a nice ass. Even though, all of those things were true, she was much more than that. Maybe she wasn't a great wrestler but she was intelligent. But no one seemed to recognize that. She wanted to be taken seriously and she knew in order to do that, she'd have to come up with something major. She envied the power Stephanie McMahon had, and maybe that was why she screwed her over. Of coarse she loved Test's "testicles". She thought that had been the edge she was looked for but she needed something more. She had her hands full with his "testicles" so she wasn't sure if taking on another client was exactly the smart thing to do. She also hadn't found anyone else who had struck her as someone she could take to the top with her business ideas. She stood outside of her locker room as Test approached with a smile. They soon began to make out. He had won his match that night and right now he was being rewarded. They were at one of the WWE's many PPV events. She thought of all this as she kissed him. They both jumped at the sound of a loud crash. Brock Lesnar came rampaging down the hall. Jamie Noble had been his unfortunate victim. Fear consumed Stacy. What if she and Test were next?! Test would probably participate in the Royal Rumble, what if Brock planned on destroying everyone in his way?! He'd do anything for that title! Suddenly Big Show attacked Brock from behind. He went to close line Brock and Brock ducked so he ended up close lining Test. Stacy quickly jumped out of harm's way. She kneeled down to see if he was ok, as they continued to fight. Big Show choke slammed Brock. Brock had sent him a message by giving Matt Hardy two F-5's and now Big Show wanted to send him a message. He grabbed Stacy by the hair with great force and she let out a terrified scream. He gripped her throat with all of his strength and she gagged. Just as he was about to drill her into the ground Brock took him down with a tackle. He then delivered the F-5.  
  
Stacy was getting ready to at Raw to accompany Test to one of his matches. His match was in about 20 minutes, and she was completely prepared. Besides all she had to do was sit outside of the ring. She sat watching the video of last week's Smackdown. If Eric Bischoff knew that a Raw talent was watching Smackdown he'd probably have a heart attack, but she had to admit Smackdown wasn't doing too bad. But she had switched shows for a reason. She sat back as she viewed the video. She fast forwarded the Dawn Marie's wedding to Al Wilson with a cringe. It was one of the grossest things she had ever seen. She zipped through a few matches but the match that really caught her eye was none other than Brock Lesnar. First, his former agent Paul Heyman and the Big Show, taunted Brock, and talked him into a match at Royal Rumble, which would place everything on the line. Just as Brock began to make his way to the ring he was brutally attacked from behind by opponent later on that night, Matt Hardy and his friend Shannon Moore. They busted the back of Brock's head open and he still participated and won the match against Matt. Then he accepted the Big Show's challenge. Brock was amazing, maybe all he needed was a little guidance. Paul Heyman kept screwing him over, and although Brock wasn't dumb, Paul always seemed to be a step ahead of him, not to mention he had tons of people on his side and Brock was on his own. Everyone took Paul Heyman seriously, he was making an impact. A sly smile crossed Stacy's face. She just got one hell of business idea.  
  
To readers: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Honestly, it's greatly appreciated. And PLEASE if you haven't, read and review my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Preview: Stacy takes charge and put her idea into effect, but how will Test feel? And will Brock be interested in the help? 


	2. Chapter 2

Test turned to Stacy in concern.  
  
"Stacy, I don't get it, I just won my match against D. Lo Brown shouldn't you be happy?" Test asked with a confused look on his face. She had been awfully quiet. "And where's my reward?" He smiled as he moved in closely for a kiss. She lightly pushed him back.  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew, I've just been thinking and trying to stay focused" Stacy explained.  
  
"I know you've been focused on my "testicles" and you've been racking your brain trying to come up with new business ideas but I have a great idea, it may be what you've been looking for" Test admitted.  
  
"What's your idea?" Stacy asked  
  
"I got Eric Bischoff to give me a title shot against HHH for the world championship." Test exclaimed.  
  
"That's great" Stacy smiled, she wasn't as enthusiastic as he hoped she'd be.  
  
"Well, isn't that what you've been looking for? Championship equals power" Test reminded. He was right about that.  
  
"I'm happy for you, but that's not exactly what I had in mind." Stacy admitted. She wasn't sure she should tell Test, she knew he'd be pissed off. He'd hate her for it. Her idea would apply extreme, drastic measures.  
  
"What's your idea?" Test questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry about that, just focus on your match." Stacy reassured him with a quick kiss on the cheek. She began to head down the hall.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Test called.  
  
"I have some business to take care of" Stacy answered.  
  
"You can't leave! What about my match?! What business could you possibly have to tend to that could be more important? Were talking about the championship!" Test exclaimed.  
  
"You'll do fine!" Stacy insisted.  
  
"I need to have you out there! This is one of the most important moments of my career! Your idea can wait!" Test insisted. Stacy gritted her teeth as she walked back toward him, her plan would have to wait. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Test, or that she didn't wanna be his manager, but she was a business women, and anyone with a business mind knew that it was ok to be selfish sometimes. She also knew that when an opportunity popped up, jump on it fast or someone else would. She would wait but not for long. In a few days her plan would be in effect, that was if everything went well. She accompanied Test to the ring. When she tried to distract the referee during the match she got chased around the ring by Ric Flair. HHH ended the match with a pedigree and retained the title. The only problem she had now was getting away from Test. They were always together so doing something secretive would be impossible. So, she booked an interview in Europe for two days.  
  
"We are gonna have so much fun!" Test smiled.  
  
"Andrew, I'm sorry but you'll be going alone this time." Stacy answered  
  
"What? Why?" Test cried.  
  
"Because I have business to take care of" Stacy sighed.  
  
"You're my manager and I say you don't have business to take care of" Test grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not going, I have important things to do." Stacy insisted.  
  
"Like what?" Test asked "See! You can't even answer!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm the manager, your not. I have business to take care of, have fun and be careful!" Stacy replied. Test frowned with a sigh as he packed his bags.  
  
It was finally time to make her vision a reality. She pulled up her skirt a bit. It was already short, but she made it extra short, she really wanted to impress him when she seen him. But what if he didn't go for that type of thing? She was used to using her assets to get what she wants, The Next Big Thing didn't seem to be easily persuaded into things, even if she had great legs. Then she considered lowering the skirt. Her skirt was black, which matched her black shirt and heels. She sat outside of Smackdown, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She just couldn't walk through the door without security hassling her. She suddenly got cold feet. What if she regretted this? What if he laughed in her face? Or even worse what if he made her just another victim? What if this was a bad idea? Wait, she never had bad idea's! That's it, she was gonna do it! Getting in was one of the hard parts. She pushed open the arena door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!" The Smackdown security guard demanded "Aren't you on Raw?" He asked.  
  
"Um, no" Stacy lied nervously.  
  
"Yes you are! Your Stacy Keibler!" The guard exclaimed.  
  
"Could you please let me in?" Stacy asked nicely as she rubbed his chest. He laughed nervously.  
  
"No can do, The boss, you know? Stephanie McMahon? The GM of Smackdown? She'd fire me!" He exclaimed. "No one's aloud in but superstars and people who have tickets" He added as he shut the door.  
  
Stacy stood outside contemplating her next move. She remembered when Brock needed to get in to Smackdown, he bought a ticket. She quickly found someone selling tickets, who by the way completely over charged her the asshole! But it was worth it if her idea worked.  
  
She got in the arena, now she had to sneak her way backstage. She walked around the arena for ten minutes. No one would let her back stage! This was ridiculous! Look at her! Not one person would let her backstage! She walked past the women's bathroom and the men's bathroom, which she had already passed twice. She continued to walk and stopped when she noticed a janitor's closet. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She opened the closet door and took one of the janitor's outfits. She pulled the old dirty thing over her nice, expensive clothes. She hid her hair underneath the cap. She walked around with a mop and pale until another janitor spotted her.  
  
"You new here?" The janitor asked.  
  
"Um.yes" Stacy uttered.  
  
"Good.then the puke in the women's bathroom is all yours!" The janitor laughed. No way! There was no way she was gonna clean up vomit! "Then after that you can clean up the mess in the hallway Brock Lesnar caused" He added.  
  
"Brock Lesnar!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, seems like that guy is always destroying something! Jobs your though, and if it doesn't get done Steph will flip, so don't try and get out of it." The janitor warned. "Come on" He added.  
  
"What?" Stacy cried.  
  
"Were going to clean up the bathroom." He answered.  
  
"What? We?" She exclaimed  
  
"Let's go, unless you'd rather talk to Steph." He added.  
  
"Let's go" Stacy sighed. She cringed as she cleaned up the vomit. If Brock Lesnar turned her down she'd freak! She was going through pure hell.  
  
She finally got backstage where she removed the smelly janitor's outfit. Now, she was back in her normal clothes. She began to think about how she should do this. Should she just go to his locker room and knock? But what would her do? She couldn't do this. She began to panic in fear as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't swallow because of the giant lump in her throat and she felt like her heart had stopped. There he was.Brock Lesnar!  
  
Thanks to: Jade, omarisangel04, o0justbringit0o, Flames: Vegeta's little sister, DreamLover684, and Crystal for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And check out my other stories if you haven't gotten too!  
  
Preview: Stacy talks to the Next Big Thing, and tries to use her business idea's. after she finally gets her encounter with Brock, will she be able to persuade him? 


	3. Chapter 3

He had his back turned to her, she only stood a few feet behind from him. Her heart raced. She couldn't do this! She had to turn around, but this could be her opportunity to make a huge impact. She just stood there staring at the back of his head, contemplating her next move. Maybe she should make her skirt a little shorter. He suddenly stood up and turned around. Her nervousness turned into complete and utter fear. He stared at her with intensity and he wasn't sure if that was a bad sign because he was always intense. He motioned toward her, his face was flushed with anger. He stood in front of her as her heart continued to pound. Compared to him, she was so small and weak. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Aren't you a Raw superstar?" He asked finally.  
  
"Um.yes.I-I'm.Stacy Keibler." Stacy trembled as she stumbled over her words. She could barely talk to him. He wasn't in the mood for this. He ad just, once again, been toyed with by Heyman. He really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing at Smackdown!?" Brock demanded  
  
"I.I came to see you." Stacy admitted.  
  
"You came here to see me? Well here I am, what the hell do you want?" Brock questioned.  
  
"I have an idea." Stacy began.  
  
"An idea?" Brock repeated  
  
"A business proposition" She answered.  
  
"You have a business proposition for me? I'm not interested" Brock decided as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Brock wait! Aren't you gonna at least hear me out?" Stacy cried. He turned back around.  
  
"What could you possibly have to say that I would be interested in?" Brock asked with his usual anger.  
  
"Brock, I can help you, we can help each other" Stacy insisted moving in closer, then stepping back, taking his stare as a warning.  
  
"Help me? You wanna help me? What is this some kind of setup so Eric Bischoff can screw Stephanie?" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Eric Bischoff. This is just me. I'm taking a huge risk by being here. Bischoff would flip if he knew. I just want what's best for the both of us. You want your title back right?" Stacy asked trying to persuade him.  
  
"I can get my title back on my own!" Brock snapped. "It's nothing personal, but I'm not interested." He added as he began to walk away.  
  
"Brock wait! Just hear me out! If you decide you don't want help then fine, I won't bother you again" Stacy promised. She had grabbed his large arm to keep him from leaving and his piercing eyes stared at her hands. She quickly removed them. He didn't seem to like to be touched. What was she thinking?!  
  
"You've got five seconds!" Brock ordered.  
  
"You want your title back and you want revenge on that slimeball Paul Heyman and his clients right?" Stacy asked  
  
"What's your point?" Brock asked a bit annoyed. He didn't need to be reminded of the obvious.  
  
"I've been looking for someone that I can turn into a huge superstar, not that your not already, but I think with my help, we could be an unstoppable force in the wwe" Stacy smiled  
  
"WE?" Brock questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I've been wanting to make an impact. You and I together, nothing could stop us! You talented and strong, Brock you're an amazing wrestler, no one can deny that, and I know you could make it on your own, but with my help, with my business mind, there's nothing we couldn't do. Together, we'd rule the WWE." Stacy declared with a sly grin.  
  
"Your business ideas? Well I don't think slogan like "Testicles" is gonna help me get my title back!" Brock laughed.  
  
"Brock listen to me. I know how Paul Heyman thinks. The way he gets inside your head and plays with your mind. They way he tricks you. With Paul Heyman in Kurt Angles corner, it'll be hard to get that title back, He'll make sure of that. Everyday he gets more and more people on his side. He's a businessman, and that what business people do, they win, because they do whatever it takes to win. I'm a businesswoman, Brock, let me be you agent and together, we'll win." Stacy explained confidently  
  
"What about Test? And how are you gonna be my agent? Did you forget your on Raw?" Brock asked.  
  
"You let me worry about that, all you need to worry about is accepting my offer." Stacy answered.  
  
"Why should I trust you? You know how Paul Heyman thinks because your just like him! Everyone I've trusted in the WWE has screwed me. Do you have any idea what I would do to you if tried to screw me?" Brock snapped as he got in her face.  
  
"I know, but Brock, I'm not Paul and I'm not gonna screw you. I wanna help, if I were gonna screw you, I wouldn't be here. I know what your capable of" Stacy reassured as her heart raced. He slowly backed away. He looked her up and down. He jumped in her face again them slowly sniffed around her. He could practically smell her fear. He sniffed her hair as she trembled. He was gonna kill her! He backed away with a half grin.  
  
"I'll think about it" Brock said finally as he walked away. She slowly exhaled. What did he mean he'd think about it? She needed an answer. And she needed one soon. She knew she had to prove herself to him. Prove that she was more than some dumb blonde. Prove that she could outwit Paul Heyman, and prove that she could be a great agent.  
  
Thanks to: Jade, Y2J's Princess, DeamLover684, and omarisangel04 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Stacy tries to persuade Brock by doing something drastic. 


	4. Chapter 4

She left the Smackdown arena and contemplated her next move. How could she convince him? She seen Test at Raw, and by then, she had finally figured out what she would do. If her plan worked and Brock accepted, her career would change forever, and Test wouldn't be a part of that change.  
  
"So, how did your newest business idea go?" Test smiled curiously. She never did tell him what she was up to.  
  
"Not as well as I hoped. Don't you have a match against Chris Jericho to prepare for?" Stacy changed the subject quickly. She didn't want to hurt Test, but sometimes you had to forget about other people and do things to help yourself. She accompanied him out to his match, which he won. She got out of the post-match celebration, by pretending to have a headache.  
  
A couple days later She was ready to invade Smackdown again. She purchased a ticket and sat in the front row. She walked in on the middle of the show, she didn't come in as soon as Brock's match was up because she didn't want her reason for being there to be obvious. Stephanie McMahon came out to the ring to inform her that if she got involved in any of the matches, or disrupted the show in anyway, she would automatically be thrown out of the arena. Brock Lesnar finally made his way to the ring. He would be facing Team Angle, accompanied by Kurt Angle, in a handicap match. The match was more like a three on one assault. Stacy suddenly ran out of the crowd and gave Kurt a low blow. She then distracted Team Angle by lifting up her skirt. They stared at her in a daze and Brock quickly closelined them from behind. Stacy grabbed one of Kurt's crutches while he was still on the floor outside of the ring. He tried to grab her, but Stacy kicked him in the nuts, once again sending him to the floor in pain. She threw the crutch to Brock and he broke it over Charlie Haas head. He then gave Shelton Benjamin the F-5. He won the match, and security began to escort Stacy out of the building. They brought her to the parking lot as she struggled to break free of their hold.  
  
"Let go of me!" Stacy cried as they continued to hold her.  
  
"You heard her!" Brock ordered from behind. They quickly let go of her and scurried back into the building at the sound of The Next Big Thing. She turned to face him as he slowly approached her. She looked up into his eyes, she felt her heart pound through her chest, once again but he looked at her more calmly now. He stared at her in silence.  
  
"Thanks" Stacy uttered referring to him scaring off the security guards.  
  
"I guess I can say the same thing. I have to admit, you were pretty impressive." Brock admitted.  
  
"Thanks" Stacy smiled. Was Brock being nice to her?  
  
"I'm gonna make this plain and clear. I don't do business with just anyone. Dealing with Paul Heyman was one of the worst decisions I've ever made, but it taught me how some people are in this business. You screw me over, and I'm warning you, it'll be the last thing you ever do. You said you have idea's, I'm listening. But don't think this is gonna anything like your crap with Test. You bending over in a mini skirt isn't gonna do it for me, I want results. You claim you're a business women and that together we can win, well then I guess it's time to find out." Brock explained. She let Brock's words sink in. With the Dudley Boyz, Mr. McMahon, and Test she was just the pretty blonde. With Brock, it would be different, and she was ready for the challenge, she had to be. Here was her opportunity and now it was time to jump on it.  
  
"Brock, I promise you won't regret this! We are going to make Paul Heyman regret the day he was born" Stacy promised.  
  
"Talk is cheap, I've learned that. I wanna see some action, or the deal is off" Brock warned.  
  
"Trust me, all I have to do is get out of my Raw contract and somehow get a Smackdown contract, which won't be easy. But once that's all out of the way, to our turn to take over!" Stacy declared with a deep sigh of satisfaction  
  
"Well the I guess you have your work cut out for you, and don't forget what I said" Brock answered as he walked off. Stacy clutched her stomach, She couldn't believe it. She shaked nervously, she was in a state of complete shock. She, Stacy Keibler and The Next Big Thing Brock Lesnar, would be a team. Now, all she had to do was figure out how to get away from Raw, out of managing Test, and into Smackdown. One thing was for sure, she definitely had her work cut out for her. But she knew she could do it, and she'd finally have the chance to prove herself.  
  
Thanks to: Maybe I should Change My Name, DreamLover684, omarisangel04, and Black-Abyss for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I have a new story. It's called Divas. I really think you'll all like it, so could you please check it out? And if you haven't checked out any of my other stories I'd really appreciate it if you would. THANKS!  
  
Preview: Stacy tries her hardest to get fired by getting Eric Bischoff right where it hurt. But will her plan work or backfire? 


	5. Chapter 5

Test paced back and forth in his locker room waiting for the long-legged Diva to show up. Stacy walked down the hall to the locker room she shared with Test. The creative juices were flowing since her encounter with Brock. She had a few plans up her sleeve and her mind was filled with ideas. She knew she'd have to be prepared for anything. Being Brock's agent wouldn't be easy, and she knew it. But the challenge would be worth the outcome of the partnership. She entered her locker room and Test turned to face her as the door opened. She could tell by the look on his face, that he wasn't happy, and she was just getting started.  
  
"What the hell was that on Smackdown?! You helped Brock Lesnar! Your suppose to be my agent, your suppose to be helping me! I lost the championship match last week, where have you been lately?" Test yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry.I.I mean.I'm still your agent.that thing on Smackdown was a one time thing." Stacy promised.  
  
"Stacy, is there something your not telling me?" Test demanded.  
  
"Of coarse not!" Stacy lied.  
  
"I need you to be focused. You're my agent, you've been busy for days, where are all of these business ideas?" Test asked  
  
"They didn't work out." Stacy began  
  
"Didn't work out? Then where have you been? Mmm.let me think, maybe with Brock Lesnar?" Test exclaimed.  
  
"I've been busy with ideas, but the ideas didn't work.nothings going on with Brock. I don't know why I got involved in that match" Stacy sighed.  
  
"Are you jumping to Smackdown?!" Test demanded  
  
"No! I was on Smackdown remember? I left there, if I wanted to be there, I would have never left." Stacy reasoned.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry. I just overreacted, I guess I'm still upset about losing that match." Test sighed as he hugged her. She felt badly for what she was about tom do to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting out of her Raw contract would be easier said than done. Eric Bischoff was no fool. She'd have to be sneaky and conniving, two things she was definitely capable of. She was already in hot water for her appearance on Smackdown, and if and employee didn't do a good job at their work, they got fired. So all she had to do was all of the wrong things. Bischoff put her in a bikini contest against Terri that night. She made her way to the ring shortly after Terri. Terri disrobed and the crowd loved it. Now, it was Stacy's turn. She began to untie her robe, teasing the audience, and then quickly tied it back up. She walk across the ring and grabbed a microphone.  
  
"I don't feel like competing tonight" She smiled as she got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Terri watched her leave in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About ten minutes after she got backstage. Bischoff tracked her down, who wasn't pleased by her actions.  
  
"Stacy, What the hell was that? You heard what Mr. McMahon said. I have 30 days to shape up Raw, to grab Raw by the throat! I can't afford you screwing up by disappointing the fans." Eric yelled  
  
"Oops" Stacy uttered.  
  
"Oops! That's all you have to say?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Let me make it up to you" Stacy offered "Do you have anything that needs to be taken care of?" She asked  
  
"Fine, you know what? I'm a nice guy, I'll give you another shot. I have some very important papers that need to get to Mr. McMahon immediately and I'm sending you because I think he'd be pleased to see you. You think you can handle that?" Eric asked  
  
"No problem, consider it done." Stacy smiled as she took the papers and began to turn away.  
  
"Oh, and Stacy, I'm warning you, don't mess this up!" Eric warmed in a firm tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked down the hall with the papers, she didn't know what they were for, but she knew exactly what she would do with them. She knocked on Mr. McMahon's door. Except, it wasn't Mr. Vince McMahon. The door swung open, and Shane McMahon stood in the doorway with a smile.  
  
"Well, hello Stacy, can I help you?" Shane asked  
  
"No, but I can help you." Stacy smiled.  
  
"How's that?" Shane asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, I know that you'd love to replace Eric Bischoff as the Raw GM" Stacy answered.  
  
"And?" Shane questioned cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"And, I have some papers, that are very important that Mr. Bischoff ordered me to bring to Mr. McMahon, so I've brought them to "Mr. McMahon," so now, you can see exactly what he's up too." Stacy explained handing him the papers with a grin. Shane looked at the papers with pleasure. If this didn't get Bischoff to fire her, nothing would.  
  
Thanks to: Maybe I should Change My Name, dintalath, and Xtreme-Jewell for the review. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!! dintalath, thanks, I appreciate that, I hope you like them. Brock is also one of my faves.  
  
Preview: Will Stacy get fired? Her actions, will have major consequences. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stacy approached Brock, he had been waiting for her in the Raw parking lot.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Brock asked  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. Hopefully I can get out of my Raw contract soon, and well, then Stephanie is my only problem. There's no saying she's gonna sign me to Smackdown." Stacy sighed.  
  
"You let me take care of Stephanie." Brock answered. "Meet me here when you get out of your contract and we'll take it from there." He added. She was beginning to feel like she was the client.  
  
"I'm going into the arena right now, hopefully after what I did, he'll fire me." Stacy answered.  
  
"Should I stick around?" Brock asked  
  
"No, I'll meet you in 5 minutes." Stacy decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as she stepped into the Raw arena people stared at her in shock. They must have been surprised she had the nerve to step foot into the building. She soon found out Bischoff had been looking for her, and he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Bischoff is in the ring, and he's demanding you get out there right now." Terri warned as she passed.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?" Stacy smiled innocently  
  
"He's not in a very good mood, I'd watch out if I were you." Terri added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy made her way to the ring and Eric was infuriated. She got in the ring and his face was flushed with anger.  
  
"Giving Shane McMahon those papers! Are you crazy!" Eric yelled. Stacy continued to smiled ear to ear. "You think that's funny? What the hell were you thinking? Who the hell do you think you are!? Stacy your fired!" Eric screamed. She pretended to be upset. "Actually you have 3 more minutes to be employed!" He laughed a sick laugh as 3-minute Warning crept up from behind her. They brutally attacked her as Eric laughed outside of the ring. She didn't have top pretend to be afraid. They could destroy her! Test ran down the ramp, and tried to save her, but it wasn't enough to stop Jamal, Rosey, and Rico. They quickly demolished Test, then set their sights, back on Stacy who hadn't been badly hurt yet. She begged them not to hurt her. They began to attack her again and Jamal was about to jump from the top rope on to her small body when Brock ran through the crowd. After a long battle, he managed to F-5 Jamal, Rosey, and Rico one at a time. He was the only man left standing in the ring, and Bischoff looked on in disbelief. He quickly called for security, but none of the security guards wanted to be a victim of The Next Big Thing. Brock scooped Stacy into his arms and left through the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had no serious injuries, she was just banged up and bruised. As Brock carried her, she realized she wouldn't only be helping him. With him at her side, no one could touch her. He was like a giant bodyguard. She had no reason to fear anyone, because she would have constant protection. They really could take over a billion-dollar company together. Seeing her plans unravel, and her vision turning to life was surreal, she was still shaken, but she felt safe in his arms. Just as she began to cuddle into his chest, he finally spoke.  
  
"Are you ok?" Brock asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Stacy trembled as he put her down. She sort of wished he was still holding her . his strong arms provided comfort. How could she feel safe with him? He could snap and turn on her at any second, he had a short fuse.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go talk to Stephanie?" He asked  
  
"I don't know, we should probably go before the next Smackdown. Then I can make my debut as your agent, it'll also give me time to think, and plot my next move against Paul Heyman." Stacy explained  
  
"Yeah, we could go tomorrow if you want." Brock offered.  
  
"Tomorrow it is." Stacy decided. She sighed nervously. Stephanie would never give her a job, after what she did to her. This would definitely be one of the hardest parts, but she went this far and she wasn't about to stop now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: dintalath, and Xtreme-Jewell for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! And if you haven't checked out my other stories, I'd really appreciate it if you did! THANKS!  
  
Preview: Will Steph give Stacy a job? Brock steps in to help out in Steph's decision making. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brock and Stacy walked into the Smackdown arena.  
  
"Excuse me miss, your not allowed to be in here" A security guard called.  
  
"She's my special guest, you got a problem?" Brock snapped.  
  
"No sir" The Security guard trembled fearfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued to walk down the hall and directly to Stephanie McMahon's office. Brock pushed open the door, and he and Stacy walked in. Stephanie glanced up from her desk, she had been on her cell phone.  
  
"I'll call you back" Stephanie said as she hung up the phone. "Excuse me Brock, I'll be with you in a second. What the hell are you doing in here?!" Stephanie demanded glaring at Stacy. Just as Stacy was about to open her mouth, Brock cut her off.  
  
"She's with me" Brock answered. She glanced up at him a bit surprised he spoke up, and put it that way.  
  
"What do you mean she's with you?" Stephanie asked  
  
"She's my new agent" Brock explained.  
  
"She's on Raw" Stephanie reminded.  
  
"Was on Raw, I'm not anymore, now I wanna make an impact and be Brock's agent. Of coarse if that's ok with you." Stacy smiled nicely.  
  
"No, that not ok with me" Stephanie smiled imitating Stacy. "You chose which show you wanted to be on. You got fired, that's your problem. I know how you are, and I'm not dealing with it." Stephanie declared. "And as for you Brock, you don't need an agent, you've proven that every night." She smiled  
  
"Stephanie, I'm asking you to please reconsider. Don't you see, this is a genius idea. With my ideas and Brock's talent, were a money making machine." Stacy insisted.  
  
"Your ideas! You mean like "testicles?" Brock doesn't need an agent, I know that, he knows that, and I think even you know that. His talent is enough. I'm sorry Stacy but you have no purpose here, and you were better off working at Raw with your little slogans." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Stephanie, any intelligent business woman would see the genius of my idea. Brock and I would be the main thing the crowds would come to see. They'd keep wanting to know what will happen next. Your talking my mind, versus Paul Heyman's mind. You think Paul Heyman can play head games well? Wait until you see what I can do. I can be just as conniving and manipulative. Your right, Brock doesn't need and agent, but I think he realizes that I would be a great asset and what I could contribute. He sees my passion to win, it's the same passion he has, and I know you have the same passion. I'm telling you this is a money making idea. Brock wants me to be his agent, and I want to be his agent, all I need now, is a Smackdown contract." Stacy explained.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna give you that, so you can get out of my office." Stephanie demanded.  
  
"If she goes, I go, and I'm sure Eric Bischoff would love to sign The Next Big Thing, especially after all the trouble he's been having. I'm not so sure how your father would feel about you losing one of your major superstars though" Brock declared. It was the first time he had spoken up in a while.  
  
"Brock, you do realize what your doing right?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Yeah Steph, and I hope you realize what your doing. I'll give you sometime to think about it." Brock smiled as he and Stacy left. She couldn't believe it. She was astounded. Brock had actually risked his job for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brock, I can't believe you just risked your career for me" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't. There's no way she's gonna fire me. Besides, you risked your career." Brock explained  
  
"What do you think she's gonna do?" Stacy asked. She was still in disbelief he had made such a huge risk for her.  
  
"She's not stupid. She'll do the right thing. The last thing she needs is me to jump to Raw. She already admitted I'm the best thing that's happened to Smackdown. So, I'd be the biggest loss." Brock answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie tapped her finger on her desk. What was she gonna do? She hated Stacy for what she had done to her, but Smackdown needed Brock. He was essential. She took out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her brother's voice asked.  
  
"Shane, it's me. I have a huge problem" Stephanie admitted with a sigh  
  
"What's that?" Shane asked  
  
"Brock Lesnar just threatened to jump to Raw if I don't sign Stacy Keibler to Smackdown." Stephanie sighed in frustration.  
  
"So, sign her" Shane shrugged.  
  
"You saw how she screwed me!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Sometimes you have to forget the past, to make a better business, look at Dad. He hired Eric Bischoff! Steph, don't screw yourself! Smackdown needs Brock, do you really wamt Bischoff to kick your ass in this little war you two have?" Shane reasoned. Stephanie sighed. She knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, dintalath, and Y2J's Princess for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Will Steph hire Stacy, or will Brock jump to Raw, and take Stacy with him? How will everyone react to the new team? 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie walked down the hall and into Brock Lesnar's locker room. He had been waiting for her with Stacy. She pushed the door open and took a deep breath. They stood up as she walked in.  
  
"Well, Brock, I've thought long and hard about this decision. First let me start out by saying, Stacy you screwed me over, you jumped to Raw, and I will never forget that. And second of all, I do not like threats. I'm the boss, I'm the GM, and I will not be disrespected. I've already suspended you once Brock." Stephanie explained. "But, suspending you isn't the answer. The fans want to see you, and as soon as the suspension was lifted, you'd jump right to Raw. I don't understand how Stacy had gotten you so convinced that she can help you, but as of right now, Stacy your hired. You can sign your contract tonight." She added. Stacy let out a shriek of joy.  
  
"Thank you! Stephanie I promise you won't regret this!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"I just hope Brock doesn't. He's one of the most gifted wrestlers in the WWE, he doesn't need something dragging him down this early in his career." Stephanie admitted. "You'll make your debut tonight, good luck. You'll need it." She added as she left the locker room. Stacy jumped excitedly as she left, and hugged Brock as she jumped up and down. A strange expression crossed his face. This was something he wasn't used too. Of coarse he had, had girlfriends, but he wasn't use to the girls in the WWE hugging him like this, most people feared him. She pulled back and seen that he had a serious look on his face. Her smiled didn't take long to fade. She smoothed out her shirt as she recomposed herself. She knew that sort of behavior unprofessional, and she also remembered it seemed like Brock didn't like to be touched. But she was use to celebrating when things went her way. If Test won a match, they would celebrate, when she was with the Dudleys they would also celebrate after a victory.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited" Stacy explained. She had to remember Brock wasn't like other guys, he was in a league of his own. It would be something she would have to adjust to, but she could do it.  
  
"You should probably get ready for tonight, and get any ideas you may have together." Brock suggested.  
  
"The show starts in a few hours. Maybe we could get something to eat." Stacy offered. As soon as she seen his expression, she knew this was a bad question. "Or not" She uttered.  
  
"I have to warm up properly, I don't really have time to do that." Brock explained.  
  
"You don't have time to eat?" Stacy cried.  
  
"Of coarse I eat. Look at me, I eat well!" Brock chuckled. "But I need to warm up" He added. She didn't see why he felt the need to warm up before every match, he was definitely physically in shape, but maybe that was what made him the best.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll meet you in a few hours." Stacy reasoned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy walked out of the locker room. Brock had warned her not to let many people see her, something she had already planned on doing. If she was to be introduced tonight as his agent, the last thing she needed was for Paul Heyman to already know about it. The evil genius was already so far ahead of her, that she would be playing catch up. She then became nervous, what if she couldn't match wits with Paul Heyman? She began to bite her nails nervously, something she tried not to do, but she was so nervous she couldn't help it. What if this all blew up in her face? What if she doesn't make an impact, she was just making a huge mistake. She knew she had to stop questioning herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her cell phone suddenly rang, she flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" She asked  
  
"Stacy, what were you thinking? I heard you got fired. Baby, listen, I'm gonna talk to Eric Bischoff and maybe he'll give you your job back if I agree to join that group he forced the Dudleys to join. Stacy, why would you do something like that!?" Test cried frantically over the phone. She let out a frustrated sigh. Shit! She should have known it was him. Why didn't she check her caller ID? She didn't know what to say to him, she felt bad, but there was no point in lying to him anymore.  
  
"Andrew, I'm sorry. I should have just told you the truth, but I didn't want you to get angry. I'm trying to better myself and be more successful in the WWE. I decided to jump to Smackdown, I'm sorry." Stacy apologized.  
  
"What!" Test yelled. "How the fuck could you do that to me!?" he shouted  
  
"I'm sorry!" Stacy repeated.  
  
"How is jumping to Smackdown going to improve your career? Most of the Divas are over here on Raw, that's where the competition is if that's what your looking for" Test argued. "Or, maybe it's not that. Who are you managing now?" He demanded.  
  
"No one!" Stacy insisted.  
  
"Damn it Stacy, tell me the truth! What does he have that I don't have?! Are you fucking him!?" Test yelled. He knew, She had to be! Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he had actually said that to her.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you say that to me! I'm sorry if I hurt you Andrew, but you have no right to talk to me like that. You wanna know the truth? I will be managing someone else, but it has nothing to do with sex! I've made my decision, I'm sorry, I'll always care about you, but it's over." Stacy explained.  
  
"You bet your ass your sorry, and it's gonna be a decision you'll live to regret." Test growled as he hung up in her ear. She hung up her phone with an exhausted sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was only moments away from her debut. She didn't have her own locker room so she had to use Brock's. She didn't actually see him change into his ring gear, because by the time she got there, he had already changed. She, on the other hand, still needed to change. He bounced around pumping himself up.  
  
"Could you please turn around?" Stacy asked sheepishly, slightly blushing. He grinned as he turned around. She quickly changed. "Ok" she added. He turned back around and began bouncing back and forth. She wore black leather mini shorts and a sexy top. She bent over as she oiled up her legs. Brock suddenly began to regret his decision. She was great as eye candy, sure, but what could she possibly have to offer? Maybe Stephanie was right. Then he thought about all the reasons he had agreed to it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Brock asked  
  
"A little nervous" Stacy admitted.  
  
"Yeah, well, you better pray your good." Brock warned as he walked out of the locker room. Now she was even more nervous.  
  
Thanks to: Tanfalath, Xtreme-Jewell, DreamLover684, bubbles-extreme-diva, omarisangel04, and HappyWriter for the reviews. Thank you guys so much for checking out this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'd appreciate it if you guys would check out the other ones if you haven't gotten too! THANKS!  
  
Preview: How will Stacy's debut go? How will Paul Heyman and his client react? Will Stacy be an advantage or disadvantage for Brock? 


	9. Chapter 9

Brock bounced back and forth behind the curtain, as Stacy stood behind him. Butterflies flew trough her stomach as anticipation took over her body. She was about to make her debut as Brock's manager, when Stephanie suddenly approached them.  
  
"Stacy's not making her debut tonight." Stephanie informed them.  
  
"What?" Brock questioned cocking an eyebrow  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked with a bit of fear.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I think it's better to let her debut after Wrestlemania." Stephanie explained  
  
"Ok, so after Wrestlemania." Stacy agreed with a nod as Stephanie walked away.  
  
"So, your gonna be introduced after Wrestemania? You better be worth all the hassle Keibler." Brock warned as he walked through the curtain. He really didn't want to be making a mistake by hiring her. She felt a huge not in her stomach. She thought she was gonna be sick. What if she wasn't as good as she thought she was? What if she was just over confident and it got her into trouble? What if she disappointed him, or herself? What if she just made things worse? No, she had to keep positive. She would make her debut after WrestleMania and be great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wrestemania came and it was an explosive night. That night Brock proved he was in no need of an agent. He pulled out an amazing performance and came out the new WWE champion. He and Kurt Angle went through hell in that match and both men came out with injuries, yet also a new found respect for each other. Now, the time was drawing closer. Stacy had her work cut out for her, especially since Brock didn't even really need her, she had to work extra hard to prove herself. If he decided she was useless, she knew Steph wouldn't keep her around. With Brock being the new Champion, that meant power, and it also gave them a slight advantage. But Paul Heyman was incredibly intelligent and he already managed Team Angle, Kurt Angle, Big Show, and the A-Train. With that many wrestlers on one side, it would be hard to match up with, she also couldn't forget about how crafty Paul Heyman could be. He didn't get so much power because of his looks. Stacy oiled up her legs. Brock didn't have a match tonight, but she was still going to be making her debut. She had to be careful when she went out to the ring with Test, but now she had to be extra careful. Brock may have been very talented and strong, but violence surrounded him, and she knew she couldn't always count on him to save her. Another person she had top worry about was John Cena. He tried to help Kurt sabotage Brock before Wrestlemania. He had a boiling hatred for her client that seemed to be growing by the day. Brock came up from behind her still a bit dazed from the aftermath of Wrestlemania. He wasn't completely 100% on his game, but he hadn't been at Wrestlemania either. His ribs had been hurt throughout the whole match. He was completely focused on tonight and her debut as his agent. He wanted to make sure everything went well. She was also focused, she had been waiting for this for a long time. She actually thought she needed to be pinched. She couldn't help but jump when he came up from behind her. He had this silent exterior that made him even more terrifying and he could easily sneak up on someone. Brock's serious tone snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Are you ready?" Brock asked urgently. It wasn't time for her debut yet, but he wanted to make sure everything was set.  
  
"Yeah, were gonna kick so much ass, this will be the biggest partnership the WWE has ever seen!" Stacy boasted confidently.  
  
"You sound pretty confident, you just better hope you have a reason to be. I proved I can make it on my own. Like Stephanie said I don't need something dragging me down this early in my career. Especially something that could have been prevented by not hiring you at all. A lot of people are gonna think I'm crazy for doing this, especially when I don't need and agent. But I'm smart, and I'm thinking with my head. I think you can match wits with Paul Heyman. I can take care of Paul and his clients and any other guys who wanted to step up, but I'm not big on head games. That was always Paul's thing. I'm more into pure wrestling, but I know how Paul is and he won't just leave it at that I know how he plays the game, and that's why I decided to hire you. Not because I needed to, because I think you could be a good contribution, so don't prove me wrong, and then you'll have every right to brag, because then we will be the biggest thing in the WWE. We'll be the main reason fans tune into Smackdown, and we'll make a huge impact." Brock explained with a slight grin. He wasn't trying to scare her, but he needed to keep her on her toes. If she got comfortable, she may stop trying. "I'll see you out." He added as he walked off. She let out a nervous yet excited sigh. She was only moments away from her debut. She walked over to the nearby monitor to view the match that was taking place at the moment. There had been a series of #I contender's matches for who would be the next top face Brock for the title. So far, it wouldn't be any of Paul's clients, but there was still a chance John Cena could become the #1 contender. He helped Paul and his clients so why wouldn't Paul help him? Or, what if Paul managed him? She tried to shake to idea out of her head. Right now, Team Angle was facing the Guerros with Paul Heyman at ringside. Brock walked up next to her with his belt proudly resting on his shoulder, and slightly grunted at the sight of Heyman. She had to admit, it looked good on him, he looked like a champion. He watched intensely as Team Angle picked up the win. She had said before she hated when guys talked about nothing but wrestling, but Brock lived it. He breathed it, he drank it, he was wrestling. He was an amazing athlete and she had to appreciate his intensity. He gave her an awkward glance when he noticed she was staring at him. She hadn't even meant to, it just sort of happened. Now, she felt awkward, as if she should say something. But before she could open her mouth, she heard the obnoxious voice of a weasel. Paul Heyman had grabbed a microphone and was running his mouth. She could practically see the steam coming out of Brock's ears. He was easily provoked, and anything could set him off. She knew this was when her managing skills had to come in. she was his agent after all, so it was her job to make sure he didn't do anything stupid that he or someone else may regret.  
  
"Brock, at Wrestlemania, you won a battle. You think your so great because you got back your precious title? Well, enjoy it while it last, because you won't win the war. That I promise you." Paul was saying in the middle of the ring as spit flew from his mouth. Brock became flustered as his blood boiled and he looked as if one of his veins were about to burst. He violently motioned toward the curtain to the ramp as Stacy grabbed his muscular arm. He shot a deadly look at her which nearly sent her straight into silence, but she couldn't let him intimidate her, like he did everyone else, or else she'd never earn his respect. She was his agent, so she needed to be assertive.  
  
"Brock, don't go out there! He's trying to provoke you, can't you see that?! Don't give him what he wants! He wants to see you lose your cool, because once you do, that's when he can get you. Think of all those times you've been provoked by him or one of his clients. He always has something up his sleeve. If you go out there, your playing right into his trap." Stacy warned. Brock looked at her as if studying her. His eyes traveled up and down. He remembered when Paul warned him about things. He also remembered the reason Paul screwed him over was because he hadn't listened to the weasel. Stacy seemed to have a point.  
  
"Ok, Stacy, we'll try it your way." Brock answered calmly. She was astounded. She expected him to rip his arm away, shove her to the ground, and go on a violent rampage of destruction. Paul Heyman continued to talk in an attempt to taunt Brock.  
  
"No matter who you end up having to face for the title at Backlash, I promise you one thing, you will lose that title, and I am determined to make your life a living hell! No matter what it takes I will devote my every waking hour to your destruction!" Paul promised. Anger took over, and Brock couldn't wait any longer. Once again, he made his way to the curtain. Stacy grabbed his arm but this time he didn't stop, he pulled her along with him.  
  
"Brock wait!" Stacy demanded finally breaking her hold. "As your agent I can't let you do anything stupid! He's just talking trash it doesn't mean anything, action speaks louder than words, always remember that." She reassured him.  
  
"Exactly!" Brock agreed eager to go out to the ring.  
  
"Which is why you shouldn't go out to the ring and pick a fight. Paul is out there talking trash because he knows it'll lure you out to the ring where you can be jumped by his clients." Stacy explained  
  
"I'm not going out there to pick a fight, your making your debut now!" Brock answered with an aggressive smile. Her mouth dropped open but she was stunned into silent and didn't have the time to beg him to stay. She was supposed to make her debut 15 or 20 minutes from now, not now! Not in front of Paul Heyman and his clients. She swallowed hard. What was she suppose to do and say. She thought she had it all figured out when it turned out she didn't know anything. She had gotten this far and now she was making it up as she went along. It was all happening so fast. Paul slithered his way through this business like it was a chess game. Slowly killing his victim. He always knew his next move, and always knew how to get checkmate. He clung to people and used them like a leach, sucking in everything he could take from them, then leaving them when it was no longer to his benefit. She didn't know what to do, or how to compete against him. She honestly hadn't even thought of a plan yet. She just thought she would make her debut, she didn't think the war would began tonight! Brock had just walked through the curtain and now she only had seconds to come up with something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock bounced back and forth to his entrance music and walked down the ramp, stopping midway. He had a microphone in his hand and a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Paul, you think your so calculating, you think you have everything figured out? You know exactly what buttons to push, and just how to set me up. You think you know what's coming next? So, you think your pretty huh? Your happy with yourself?" Brock asked referring to Paul's sick smile which seemed to deepen the more Brock talked. He really only thought of Brock as another dumb jock. He thought all the Next Big Thing had was the brawn and no brain. Brock had proven him wrong so many times, but Heyman was a master at outsmarting his opponents. "So, what if I throw you a curve ball? You have a huge smile on your face. What are you so happy about Paul? That I beat your client, Kurt Angle, 1-2-3 for the World title? I have news for you Paul. News that you won't be smiling about? I've got a new agent! This agent is just as smart, conniving and manipulative as you are!" Brock began. Paul's expression became serious and he looked at Brock intently waiting for him to reveal his new agent's identity as Team Angel stood beside him.  
  
"Here's my new agent, Stacy Keibler!" Brock announced as Stacy's entrance music came on, and she walked out. The fans were happy to see her on Smackdown, as she stood beside Brock, even though her nervousness was killing her. Paul cracked up, unable to believe this was serious, and Team Angle joined him in the laughter. Brock looked on angrily, what the hell were they laughing about?! If there was one thing that was for sure, it was that Brock hated being mocked, and laughed at. That's exactly what they were doing. They were making a joke of him, and Stacy was the walking punch line. The way Brock bounce around, and his expression showed his anger, as he huffed intensely. Stacy folded her arms and glared at them, she also felt herself becoming angry. This was all so she could be taken seriously, and make an impact, and they were laughing at her! She was more than just a beautiful blonde with great legs and she was determined to prove it.  
  
"Stacy Keibler! This is your secret weapon!? Watch out guys, you may make the pretty little Diva mad!" Paul laughed as tears came to eyes. He couldn't take it, it was just too much. "Brock come on! I thought you learned a little while I was your agent! If this were a bikini contest, or some bra and panties match, then maybe you'd have something." He cracked up. "Oh come on! Stacy Keibler! I can't believe your actually serious! You actually think a woman, especially some dumb blonde bimbo Diva, is gonna be able to out smart me?!" He joked with a hysterical cry as Team Angle chuckled. Stacy took the mic from Brock with a dangerous look in her eyes.  
  
"Paul, I assure you, I am not just another, dumb blonde bimbo as you so blatantly put it. I'm your worse nightmare." Stacy began angrily in a serious tone. Paul continued to crack up as she spoke.  
  
"Worse nightmare? Maybe you were my last dirty fantasy, or my last wet dream, but I'm sorry you not my worse nightmare!" Paul laughed. Stacy looked at him in complete disgust. He was such a pervert.  
  
"Keep dreaming because that's as close as you'll ever come to this." Stacy teased gliding her hand up one of her long legs, which the crowd seems to enjoy. Paul's face crinkled with anger. He hated it when women rejected him, mostly because it happened so often. He had hit one every Diva in the WWE, and the answer was always the same.  
  
"See? All you have is your legs and your sex appeal! I have something you've never had and that's intelligence. I always have something up my sleeve, Stacy remember that" Paul grinned as Big Show and A-Train attacked Brock from behind. They got Brock down and Bog Show set his sights on Stacy as A-Train fought Brock. Stacy fearfully backed away as Brock maneuvered A- Train onto his shoulder and delivered the F-5. Big Show raised his hand high in the air preparing to deliver the chokeslam when Brock attacked him eventually ending the bout with another F-5. Team Angle began to get out of the ring to start their own attack on Brock when Stacy grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Paul, here's something you shouldn't forget. My client is the Next Big Thing. You may be intelligent, and you may always have something up your sleeve, but so do I, and I'll always be one step ahead of you!" Stacy yelled. "I have only one word, Gore!" she screamed. Paul turned around in fear as Rhyno charged at him and delivered a bone crushing spear. Team Angle hurried back in the ring and attacked Rhyno, as he fought them readily, Brock ran to the ring to help Rhyno and they ended up being the only two men left standing, As Paul scurried up the ramp and stumbled in pain with the help of Team Angle, they quickly fled the building. Stacy got in the ring and proudly raised their arms in victory. It was only her first night and already she was making some waves.  
  
Thank to: dintalath, Dreamlover684, Potato Chippy Weezer, bubbles-extreme- diva, and Mr Happy for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And I'd appreciate it, if you haven't already, if you would check out my other stories. THANKS!  
  
Preview: So far Stacy has done well as Brock's agent, but what tricks will Heyman have up his sleeve after Stacy's debut? Can Stacy continue to prove herself, or will she just cause problems? 


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't stop smiling. Her debut had gone so well. Many people were curious how she received such great help from Rhyno. She used the power of persuasion. She talk to him literally, two seconds before she went out to the ring. All she needed was a little sweet talk and he agreed. She sat backstage with Rhyno and Brock and as they all celebrated. She felt strong and independent after standing up to Heyman. She was proving herself as a true business woman and not just some pretty face. She was so excited about her debut and shocked by how well it went. She already felt like she was making an impact. She happily hugged Rhyno in the post-match celebration, although technically there hadn't even been a match, and without thinking threw her arms around Brock. The hug was brief, as Stacy quickly withdrew her arms remembering the fact that Brock didn't seem to like it when people touched him. She was surprised that he didn't seem angered by the hug. His attitude was happier at the moment as he and Rhyno joked around. Rhyno patted his shoulder as he talked about the look on Paul Heyman's face. Maybe he was more of a pat on the shoulder kind of guy. Maybe that's what she would do every time her won a match, slap his shoulder. She patted his shoulder and he gave her an awkward look. Or, perhaps he wasn't the type of guy. Besides, she didn't feel that slapping him playfully in the shoulder each time he won a match was a good idea. The last thing she needed was for him to get annoyed and give her the F-5. She must have gotten lost in her own thoughts because somewhere in the last five minutes, Rhyno had been saying goodbye. She waved at him as he walked off. Now, she stood in front of her client alone.  
  
"You did a really good job." Brock admitted with a smile as he shifted the World Title from his left, to his right shoulder. A smile played across Stacy's face, caution told her not to get used to this friendly side of Brock, but she had to admit, it felt much better when he was nice.  
  
"Thanks. I think Paul Heyman was a bit surprised but that made it even better." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess now he knows he's not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeves. You were really impressive. I have to admit, I was really sure about this." Brock grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess we have a lot to learn about each other." Stacy nodded.  
  
"I guess so." Brock agreed with a nod and a slight pat on her back as he walked off. She sighed happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, she had to focus on next week. Paul would be extremely pissed and was probably already in the midst of an evil revenge plot. Tonight just gave her more confidence. She exited the Smackdown arena collecting all of her thought s for next week.  
  
"Stacy!" She heard a feminine voice call. She slowly turned around to see her boss motioning toward her. She wasn't sure if this would be a good or bad encounter, but she was quickly on guard.  
  
"Hey Steph, can I help you?" Stacy asked skeptically.  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your debut tonight. I haven't forgotten about your past, but your really did do an incredible job. I just wanted to let you know that." Stephanie admitted. Stacy wore a stunned smile.  
  
"Thanks Steph, that really means a lot to me, but I'm just getting started." Stacy smiled.  
  
"I guess maybe your proving yourself after all. I mean, not just anyone can outsmart Paul Heyman. I'll be looking forward to the coming weeks to see what you're made of. Have a nice night." Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Thanks" Was all Stacy could seem to utter. She couldn't believe it. She actually felt like people were starting to respect her. Stephanie, and even Brock seemed to be. She looked on in wonder as Stephanie walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul Heyman sat in shock as his clients looked at him for answers. Stacy Keibler had managed to make a fool of them her first night as Brock's agent, imagine what the following weeks would bring.  
  
"Can you take her?" Shelton asked referring to Stacy.  
  
"Can I take her!" Paul exclaimed as Shelton, Charlie, Big Show, and A-Train looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Brock was hard to neat before but now that he has Stacy in his corner, she's like a wildcard. Look what happened out there tonight!" Big Show explained.  
  
"What happened out there tonight was a fluke. Beginners luck!" Paul insisted. "Do you doubt me?! Haven't I proven I'm the nest agent money can but?" He asked.  
  
"We're just concerned." Charlie answered.  
  
"Yeah, Stacy proved she's pretty good too." A-Train reminded.  
  
"Pretty good? Pretty good! All Stacy Keibler is, is eye candy! Your gonna see that." Paul reassured.  
  
"Well, she did a good job of making us look like asses tonight!" Big Show snapped.  
  
"Look at me. I've been in this business a long time. There's only one reason Brock would hire Stacy. She must be sleeping with him." Paul insinuated. "You can't have a female agent because she's intelligent." He laughed. "She must be sleeping with him. Taker Test for example. Your gonna see the fact that she's a woman, is gonna be a huge down fall." He added.  
  
"How do you figure?" Shelton questioned.  
  
"Ever sine Brock has entered the WWE, his opponents have searched for a weakness or a flaw. The truth is, he doesn't have one. Until now!" Paul smiled. "Stacy is a liability, and she's gonna turn into his biggest weakness. He'll no longer be untouchable. You boys don't have that issue since I'm your manager. You don't have a beautiful woman that you have to think about, when you should be focused on the ring. The biggest mistake Brock could have made in his professional career was hiring Stacy." Paul reassured.  
  
"Well, he didn't seem too regretful tonight!" Big Show growled as he stomped out of the room. The other guys followed him.  
  
"You'll see!" Paul called. He groaned as the door slammed. What the hell was he gonna do? When he first found out about Stacy he took it as a joke. She had all the things it took to make up a good agent, ruthless aggression, the hunger to win, and an incredible client. He bit his nails nervously. He'd never admit it, but he was scared. She was a female! She was a Diva! There was no way she could be capable of the thing he had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following weeks proved to be a success for Stacy. For Paul Heyman, it had been a nightmare. Kurt Angle had returned, but had a falling out with Team Angle. Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin were still tag-team partners, but they were no longer associated with Kurt. Upon his return, Kurt also made it clear, he would no longer be needing Heyman's services. Stacy entered Brock's locker room and was shocked by what she seen.  
  
"Hi, Stacy." Kurt smiled. Brock and Kurt had become pretty good friends, and it was weird seeing such competitive opponents getting along.  
  
"Um, hi Kurt. It's nice to see you back." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, it's good to be back." Kurt grinned.  
  
"Brock, I just wanted to let you know I have you scheduled for a photo shoot tomorrow, and you have a tag-team match against the Big Show and John Cena tonight. Stephanie said you can choose your own partner." Stacy informed him.  
  
"Ok, thanks Stacy." Brock nodded as she left.  
  
"Wow, you are one lucky man. Stacy Keibler as your manager! Did you see her pictorial in Stuff magazine? Amazing!" Kurt admitted.  
  
"Yeah, she's hot." Brock agreed with a nod.  
  
"So?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean so?" Brock questioned, also raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, is there more going on than what meets the eye?" Kurt asked  
  
"Kurt, I assure you our relationship is strictly professional. She's been a good agent, but that's as far as it goes." Brock insisted.  
  
"If Stacy were my agent, I'd try to change that." Kurt grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you would, you lady killer." Brock joked. "Just like the way you tried to change it with Steph?" He grinned referring to when Stephanie rejected Kurt.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Kurt laughed sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul sat in the hall nervously. He was losing clients and rock was becoming more and more successful. Stacy was literally kicking his ass. He wouldn't let her best him. He had always been the best agent in the WWE! He was a genius! He stood up with determination. Stacy wasn't going to make a joke of him. He had let her have her "fun" long enough. Her days on top were about to come crumbling down, because Paul Heyman was determined to destroy her and her client, Brock Lesnar. The battle was far from over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Casey, Kanes Mistress, Dintalath, DreamLover684, Mr Happy, omarisangel04, Christina, and BtchieChrissy for the reviews! PLEASE read and review, and check out my other stories if you haven't. ESP. Divas!  
  
Preview: Stacy has done really well so far, but Paul Heyman has proven what he's capable of. Can Stacy continue this streak, or will Heyman get the upper hand. Was Heyman right when he said Stacy was the biggest mistake Brock could have made? Will gender become a factor? How will all of this effect Brock? More to come! 


	11. Chapter 11

Stacy looked on mortified as Brock went about his work out routine. He lifted weights she could never even budge. It looked almost torturous. He walked over to a bath filled with freezing water and tons of ice. He jumped in with his gym shorts on. Stacy's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?" Brock asked through gritted teeth trying to withstand the cold. "You should do this sometime, it'll toughen you up." He added trying not to shiver.  
  
"I don't think I could handle that." Stacy said shaking her head. "Besides, you're the champion, I'm the manager." She added with a smile.  
  
"What about the women's division?" Brock questioned. She could have sworn he was turning blue.  
  
"I'm not much of a wrestler." Stacy admitted.  
  
"It's always good to be able to defend yourself." Brock offered. He finally got out of the tub of ice water and began to dry off. Stacy licked her lips, was it just her or did her look really good wet? She quickly shook the thought from her head. This was Brock Lesnar, the monster!  
  
"I'm gonna make it my personal goal to toughen you up, Keibs." Brock grinned. "By the time I'm done, your gonna be diesel." He chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm already diesel!" Stacy laughed flexing her small arm.  
  
"I'm starving, wanna go get some lunch?" Brock asked rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I don't know, I look like crap." Stacy reminded. She was wearing sweats and her hair was a mess.  
  
"What are you talking about? You look great." Brock shrugged. Stacy smiled sheepishly. She wasn't use to Brock saying nice things to her yet. But was he looking at the same girl? She was surprised he even found her appealing right now. She was sweaty and her trademark legs and ass weren't showing.  
  
"How about I go change, while you take a shower and we can meet each other in the parking lot?" Stacy suggested.  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry." Brock complained with a frown as his stomach growled. "Ok, fine. But hurry up, don't do all that girl stuff." He added.  
  
"What's that?" Stacy asked with a smirk and the raise of an eyebrow. She was curious to find out what Brock thought girls did.  
  
"You know. Spend an hour on your head and makeup. Than another hour just picking out one outfit." Brock explained.  
  
"Huh, I'll try to control myself." Stacy laughed.  
  
"Hurry up." Brock repeated as she turned to walk away. He slapped her ass hard. She held her ass, which stung, and turned around but he had already began walking away. She couldn't help but smile, even though she tried to fight it. She quickly made her way to her locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy emerged from her locker room and she had done all "the girl stuff." She was wearing a short denim, mini skirt, and a tight white belly shirt. She had put on make up, and done her hair. She walked down the hall thinking of the past couple weeks, but especially earlier that day. A smile played across her face, then quickly faded when she was confronted by Paul Heyman who wore a cheesy smile.  
  
"Stacy! Just the person I wanted to see." Paul grinned. She looked at him in disgust.  
  
"What do you want Paul?" Stacy sneered.  
  
"Relax, maybe I just want to admire those sexy long legs of yours." Paul smiled, running his hand up her leg. She cringed as she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Stacy snapped.  
  
"Or else what?" Paul laughed.  
  
"Have you forgotten who I manage or should I refresh your memory?" Stacy snickered.  
  
"Where is he now?" Paul asked with a conniving smile. He pushed Stacy up against the wall. She winced, his breath smelt like rotted fish. "The truth is I could do anything I want to you right now. Guess what I want to give you right now?" Paul asked with a smirk.  
  
"I wanna give you a breath mint." Stacy cringed.  
  
"You're so funny, but in all seriousness I want to give you a proposition you can't refuse." Paul offered.  
  
"If it's a date, once again you've been rejected." Stacy sneered.  
  
"I'm offering a chance of a lifetime. If you and I join forces, we'll be unstoppable. No one would ever see it coming, especially that meathead Brock. We could dominate the WWE." Paul explained with fire in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Paul? Feeling the heat because your getting beat by a woman and this is the only thing you can think of to avoid humiliation." Stacy sneered. Paul gritted his teeth angrily.  
  
"You haven't beaten me, your not beating me, and you could never beat me!" Paul snapped saliva flying from his mouth.  
  
"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about." Stacy smiled pushing him out of the way and walking down the hall. "By the way, you breath smells like boiled garbage." She added exiting the building. Paul checked his breath, then punched the wall furiously, he whimpered and held his hand like a baby from the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock chowed down a large steak, while Stacy covered her salad with salad dressing. Brock looked up from his plate and watched as Stacy ate small pieces of the salad.  
  
"That's all your gonna eat?" Brock asked  
  
"I like salad." Stacy insisted.  
  
"Come on, you can handle more then that. You should be eating a big, juicy steak." Brock insisted.  
  
"I have to watch my weight, a Divas photo shoot is coming up." Stacy answered.  
  
What are you talking about? You're a toothpick! You're the last person who needs to lose weight." Brock exclaimed.  
  
"I don't have a weight problem or anything, I eat all the time. But all the Divas try to look their best before the photo shoots, which means less eating and more exercise." Stacy explained.  
  
"That's nonsense. I don't do all that for a photo shoot." Brock reasoned.  
  
"You not a Diva." Stacy reminded with a smile. The real reason she had only gotten a salad was because she was nervous about eating in front of him.  
  
"My next goal is to see you eat a big steak." Brock announced.  
  
"So, you want me to be diesel and fat?" Stacy joked with a laugh as Brock chuckled.  
  
"Watch out, I accomplish all of my goals." Brock warned with a grin. "Come, try some." He insisted holding out his fork with a piece of steak on it. Stacy hesitated than slowly put her mouth over the fork and ate the piece of steak. She chewed with her mouth closed trying hard to make sure not to open it at al while it was full. "It's good, right?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Delicious." Stacy nodded with a smile.  
  
"I noticed you did your girl stuff." Brock grinned.  
  
"I know, I can't help it. It's just a girl thing." Stacy shrugged with a cutesy smile. "Don't tell me you like the other look better." She smirked.  
  
"I like both." Brock answered. Stacy smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. Most guys would want a girls who was always dressed up and sexy." Stacy admitted.  
  
"What's sexier than sweats?" Brock grinned.  
  
"I guess I'll have to start wearing sweats more often." Stacy joked with a smile.  
  
"Watch it Keibs." Brock warned jokingly with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Mr Happy(cool if I ever get the time maybe I'll be able to check it out.), BtchieChrissy, Dani64, Dintalth, Mrs. OrlandoBloom, takers- diva151, and omarisangel04 for the reviews! I need your opinion on something. This story is rated R, do you think I should make it more graphic? I was thinking about it, which is why I rated it R, other than the language. But I'm just curious to know what you guys think. PLEASE read and review!!! I hope you like this chapter! If you haven't gotten around to it, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check out my other stories and new updates! Thanks!  
  
Preview: What's gonna happen next? Can Stacy and Brock trust each other? What will Paul Heyman do? Much more! 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**__**

**_Author's Note:_** Although Brock has left the WWE, I will still continue to use him in this fic and other fics he was already in. My reason for this is because he was already in them, and who knows, maybe someday he will come back to the WWE. On to the Chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

oooooooooooooooo

Stacy stood in the Divas locker room getting ready for the show along with the other Smackdown Divas. She and Brock had been doing so well as a business team, it was beginning to feel like nothing could stop them. After all, He was the World Heavyweight Champion. None of the superstars Paul Heyman managed were the World Champion. There was only one, and that title meant everything to Brock. It also meant a great deal to Stacy, the World Championship equaled power within the company, there was no doubt about that.

"So, what's up with you and Brock?" Torrie asked curiously as she turned to Stacy. She didn't seem to care if she was prying or being nosy as a smile played across her face.

"What do you mean what's up with me and Brock?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"You know why I mean." Torrie grinned suggestively.

"She means is he good in bed? Does he make your spine tingle, and keep you up all night screaming for more?" Dawn Marie questioned bluntly with a naughty smirk.

"...Or, any other part of you body tingle?" Torrie added with a giggle.

"I wouldn't know!" Stacy exclaimed with a surprised laugh. She couldn't believe what they were insinuating. Did they think she slept with everyone she managed?

"Oh come on! Get off it! You don't know?!" Torrie laughed cocking a suspicious eyebrow. She wasn't buying it.

"I don't know! Brock and I have never slept together, were just friends. I'm his manager and he's my client." Stacy insisted.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Dawn Marie teased.

"That never stopped you before." Torrie offered.

"I haven't slept with everyone I've managed." Stacy replied. Torrie and Dawn Marie traded glances. "I haven't!! Gee, thanks guys." She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ok, so your telling me you've never even thought about it?" Torrie asked with a smile.

"Uh...I..." Stacy began to blush not knowing what to say.

"I knew it!" Torrie laughed.

"No! It's not like that!" Stacy insisted. "It's not against the law to look, and maybe I have let my imagination wonder a bit, but that's it! Anything more would be too complicated and besides Brock has already made it clear he doesn't want to mix business with pleasure. Plus, as you know, I've made that mistake too many times in the past, and where have I ever gotten from it? Hurt, used, and very little success. This thing with me and Brock works, and who know. Maybe it is because there is no sex involved, completely platonic, completely business. We've already become a pretty powerful team, and we've just gotten started. I don't want to ruin that." She explained.

That's true, you and Brock have been doing pretty well, but don't forget abut Paul Heyman." Torrie reminded. Stacy cringed at the mere sound of his name.

"Yeah, you maybe successful now, and it probably feels great, but he hasn't been defeated. I know Paul, and he hasn't been beaten by a long shot. He's not gonna go down easy." Dawn Marie added remembering her ECW days, if anybody knew about Paul it had to be her.

"He's a conniving slime ball. He's willing to do anything to get what he wants."

"You think I'm not willing to do anything?" Stacy questioned. They may have known things about Paul, but they obviously didn't know what she was capable of.

"It's not that. It's just, he's so sneaky. All I'm saying is don't think you have him beaten, because all it takes is one split second for him to get the upper hand. Just be careful. He's the last person you want to underestimate." Dawn Marie warned.

"Whatever he has I'm ready for. I'm still wait for this so-called "evil genius" to show why he's so great..." Stacy began.

"Be careful what you wish for." Dawn Marie shook her head.

"I appreciated the warning, and your right he is conniving and sneaky, but so am I. I just hide it well." Stacy smirked confidently.

"So, are you sure you don't wanna get with Brock?" Torrie asked.

"Torrie!" Stacy exclaimed. Hadn't she already explained this?

"Good! Because you may not want to mix business with pleasure, but I don't have any business relations with Brock, but I may want to have other 'relations' with Brock. I'd like to find out why the call him "The Next Big Thing" if you know what I mean, and since you can't tell me I'll Just have to find out for myself..." Torrie grinned mischievously.

"You interested in Brock?" Stacy asked in shock, her smile slowly fading. She thought most women were scared of him.

"Of coarse, is there any reason not to be? You don't mind if I move in on him do you?" Torrie questioned.

"Um, it's none of my business what Brock does with his personal life." Stacy shrugged reluctantly. She honestly wanted her to stay away from him but she couldn't tell her that. She didn't want to see Brock and Torrie together. She didn't know what she's do if Brock went for it and was actually interested in her. She didn't think he would.

"Oh, and don't worry I'll give you all the details." Torrie gushed with a smile as she exited the locker room. Stacy couldn't help but give her a dirt look when she turned to leave. Dawn Marie pretended not to notice, and Stacy was thankful. She wasn't happy about this at all but she couldn't just tell Torrie to stay away from him. She had no claims on Brock other than being his manager.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Paul walked down the hall with a sick smile on his face. He finally had it. The perfect plan to destroy Brock Lesnar, and Stacy Keibler. They didn't call him and evil-genius for nothing. He had laid low on purpose. This way Stacy wouldn't be expecting it, and when it hit her, it would knock the wind out of her. That was if his idea worked. But he would make it work. He's Paul Heyman. That was the sweetest part, she wouldn't see it coming and like a bombshell it would drop. It would hit her in the face and she wouldn't be able to handle it. He stopped when he finally reached his destination and knocked on the door with delight. He was sure this would work. He was very persuasive after all, impossible to say no too.

"Mr. McMahon! How are you? Might I say your looking particularly nice today." Paul began sucking up, and laying it on thick, with a cheesy smile.

"Heyman, after you done wiping the brown off you nose, you mind telling me what the hell you want?" Vince demanded impatiently. Mr. McMahon didn't appear to be in a good mood. Paul fidgeted from his left to his right foot.

"Mr.McMahon, it's so nice to see you. The news I have for you will be sure to put you in a good mood." Paul informed.

"Will you hurry up and say it then? I'm a busy man. I don't have all day to sit around in the hallway chatting." Vince replied abruptly.

"I know sir, and I assure you everything I have to say is worth you precious time. I have a business proposition for you. A plan of genius if you will." Paul boasted.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Vince exclaimed with a sigh.

"Now that Stephanie is no longer the General Manager of Smackdown..." Paul began.

"You were just thinking you could fill the position right?" Vince asked with an obvious grin, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Who better than Paul Heyman? You seen what I did with ECW, I know how to run a business. I'm a lot like you Vince. I'm interested in making the WWE the best it's ever been, and with me as General Manager, you can bet your ass Smackdown will be taken to new height. It'll be equal to Raw, no longer the inferior brand." Paul explained with hunger in his eyes.

"What make you think your the most qualified applicant for this position? I have other people in mind I'm sure could get the job done. What makes you the best?" Vince offered with a calculating expression.

"Because I'm the only man who can take Smackdown to it's fullest potential. I'm the only man who cam make Smackdown as successful as you've managed to make this company. Vince, you and I are two of a kind. Were both evil genius's, were both business men. This is a man's world, and that's why Stephanie just couldn't cut it as GM. If you do what's right for business Vince, and give me this position, I can promise you, you won't regret it." Paul promised with a determined stare. Vince inhaled deeply, and stared right back at him. Paul was definitely good at convincing people of things, but was Paul Heyman really what Smackdown needed? Everything he had said had been true, he was an evil genius, and he was experienced in running a company.

"You know what Paul? I think you might be right." Vince finally agreed with an evil smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stacy walked up the hall and spotted Brock sitting and talking with Torrie Wilson. He was laughing. What could she possibly be saying that was so funny? Why was Stacy so bothered by this? She didn't even know the answer to that question herself. She approached them, her eyes burning a hole through Torrie.

"Oh, Hey Stace." Brock nodded as he noticed her approached.

"Hey Stacy." Torrie echoed with a smile.

"Hey...So what's going on here?" Stacy questioned.

"Nothing." Brock shrugged.

"I was just asking Brock for some help. You see, I have a lot of bikini's for our next photoshoot and I wanted his opinion on what looked best." Torrie explained with a sly smile. Stacy wanted to knock her teeth down her throat. Stacy gritted her teeth, but played it cool. She smile grimly with a slight glare, not hiding her anger as well as she hoped.

"Oh, well, don't bother wasting Brock's time with that. I can help you out, or one of the other Divas. Brock is the World Champion, and he doesn't really have time for that, it's more important he stays focused on things that actually matter." Stacy replied a sly smile also spreading across their face. It almost felt as if they were competing which was silly.

"She has a point." Brock admitted.

"But Brock has such good taste." Torrie insisted flirtatiously rubbing his knee.

"I know, that's why he chose me as his agent." Stacy smirked as Brock let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm only looking out for his best interest." She continued.

"Are you sure that's all you looking out for?" Torrie asked obviously insinuating that Stacy must be jealous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacy questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Simmer down ladies." Brock laughed. A bit too late for that.

"Really it's up to Brock, I wanted a man's opinion." Torrie offered placing her attention back on The Next Big Thing.

"There are plenty of other men you could ask." Stacy insisted impatiently getting more and more heated.

"I was talking to Brock." Torrie snickered. "Besides, Brock's not just any man." She added placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell you what, I'll think about it." Brock offered as he stood up.

"Ok, well let me give you something to think about." Torrie smiled seductively as she unzipped her shirt and flashed her red lace bra. Stacy's mouth dropped open, along with Brock's. "Think hard" She purred. She turned and made her way down the hall swaying her hips back and forth.

"Ugh, if she shook it any harder, she'd break a hip!" Stacy muttered.

"You should talk." Brock teased with a laugh.

"I do not shake it!" Stacy cried with a giggle, and even if she had she couldn't believe he had noticed. He seemed like her was one of those guys that didn't check girls out, She didn't think there was a straight guy that existed who was like that, not that he seemed gay. He just seemed like he was really good at resisting the opposite sex, which is why she didn't think Torrie would get him easily. Although he must have checker her out, how else would he have noticed? Paul Heyman approached with a smile and the mood of the room quickly changed from lighthearted, to cold.

Brock's smile faded as he glared at is former agent. Stacy glared at the weasel, her so-called competition as well.

"Well, it's nice to see the two of you in such a good mood. I thought you'd be upset after the huge bombshell I just dropped." Paul gloated.

"What are you talking about Heyman?" Brock demanded.

"Yeah, what bombshell?" Stacy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't tell me you missed such a major announcement. See Brock, I told you, you should never hire a woman to do a man's job. If I were your agent, you'd be alerted of these things before they happened." Paul explained shaking his head. "I warned you Stacy, and you should have listened. You should have stayed on your toes, but you got comfortable. I let you have your fun and I waited, but now it's time. Your looking at the new General Manager of Smackdown." Paul cried as he laughed sadistically. Stacy's face dropped and Brock immediately started flipping out.

"What!?" Brock yelled at the top of his lungs grabbing Paul.

"You don't lay your hands on me, I'm the General Manager! Get him off of me!" Paul howled. As much as she would have laughed to see Brock destroy Paul Heyman, she knew it would only make matters worse. She struggled and pleaded with Brock and struggled to pull him away.

"I could suspend your ass for that! But I'm not going too. I'm gonna have too much fun torturing you. You have handicapped match against the Big Show and Booker T." Paul yelled. Brock growled angrily slamming his fist through the door as he charged down the hall.

"That's not fair!" Stacy cried desperately. Paul smiled and took a lock of her silky blonde hair in his grubby fingers.

"That's the beauty of it." Paul chuckled as he walked back up the hall with sickening amusement.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Stacy waited behind the curtain with Brock and they stood there in an icy silence. He hadn't spoken to her since Paul had confronted them, and she couldn't help but feel like she had let him down. Like she had let herself down.

"Brock..." Stacy began nervously remorse filling her voice.

"Shut up!" Brock warned angrily as his music hit.

She accompanied him to the ring with a sigh. She stood at ringside as the match began. Brock had the upper hand at first, but then Booker T and Big Show began double-teaming him. Stacy watched nervously and complained to the Referee, who then made Big Show return to his corner. From there it became a fair match, and Booker T nearly got the 3-count with a Scissors Kick. Just as Brock began to build a good offense, Booker T tagged in Big Show.

Stacy glared at them. They were using good logic keeping each other fresh, and she had no doubt if this had been a one on one match, Brock would have picked up the win by now. Big Show and Brock went back and forth neither having the clear upper hand, until Big Show went for the Chokeslam. He gripped Brock's throat in his hand and lifted him in the air. Stacy suddenly stood up on the ring apron, lifting her skirt, and flashing her thong revealing her nice ass, in an attempt to distract the Big Show. It worked and Brock got the reversal, giving the Big Show the F-5. Booker T ran around the ring, and pulled Stacy off the apron. She hit her face then fell hard to the floor as Brock got the 3-count and won the match. After the match, Booker T and the Big Show attacked Brock before heading up the ramp.

ooooooooooooooo

Stacy held on to her back in pain as she walked down the hall in search of Brock. She spotted him sitting alone in a corner, his head hung down. He was holding an ice pack on his shoulder and he didn't look to be in a good mood. She hesitated before approaching him. He didn't even look up when she was standing right in front of him. Did he blame her?

"Brock this isn't over." Stacy assured. He said nothing and still didn't look at her. "Paul may have the upper hand now but we can't give up." She insisted. Still nothing. She placed her hand on his face and the unexpected touched forced him to look up at her. She had always tried not to touch him, because of the way he had previously reacted when he did. His eyes were so blue, you could get lost in them if he would just let you. But sometimes it was like he had a stonewall up. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. His lips were warm and soft, they felt much nicer than she had ever thought they would. It was a very small kiss, and when she pulled back, he looked at her angrily. He tightly gripped her wrist in his hand which had still been on his face. She looked at him with fear.

"NO! I said business!" Brock snapped referring to their agreement when she had first became his manager, as he shover her hand away. "You my agent, I'm your client, nothing more. Paul Heyman is making us look like idiots! I hired you so that you could prove that you were more than just a piece of ass, to rise to the top and become a powerful team. More powerful then the WWE has ever seen. So instead of throwing yourself at me why don't you prove it!" Brock snapped harshly. "Don't make me regret this, or you'll be sorry." He snarled coldly. He punched a hole in the wall in a ft of rage, then trudged down the hall. Stacy's mouth dropped open as tears burned her eyes. She couldn't believe he had spoken to her that way. In one split second, Paul Heyman had managed to completely turn the tables, and now she didn't know what to do.

ooooooooooooooooo

**_A/N:_** **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **It means a lot to me! Also please check out my other sores, I updated Irresistible Sin with a shocking chapter, and I have two new stories, Beautiful Disaster, and Prohibited, so if you like this one please check my other ones out and leave a review!!! More reviews faster updates, that's just the way it goes! Thanks! Stacy and Brock finally kissed, but I guess it wasn't in the way you all hope. lol. Muhuhuhahaha. j/p.

Thanks to Xtreme-Jewell, Patato Chippy Weezer, BtchieChrissy, leah, Shinna, ice mage1014, icebabecharlotte-619chesterfreak for the reviews!!!

Preview: Now that Paul is GM what can Stacy possibly do? Will Brock stay made at her? What will happen with Torrie? Can Stacy fix things? Has Paul already won? What will happen with Brock? All in the next chapter!

**_WRITIE :)_**


End file.
